Consequences
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: Phoebe walks back home from a late party only to be discovered by Prue at the manor. Set when the sisters are teens. R&R Complete


**Consequences**

**Charmed**

**Angel of Neptune**

**888**

**DC: I do not own Charmed. **

**AN: This story takes place when the sisters were teenagers in high school. Not to mention, the year of which that would be taking place of totally slipped my mind… so… technology is a bit advanced, I guess. Sorry about that.**

**888**

Loud music blared within the small club which was jammed pack with people who were swinging their hands in the air or bobbing their heads intensely to the heavy metal. Standing in the back of the club was the youngest of the three Halliwell sisters, Phoebe who appeared to be having a great time. She seemed to be thankful to have gotten a hold of a fake ID during study hall last week from a fellow sophomore such as herself.

The young sixteen year old teen reached out to grab another bottle of beer off the tray of a passing waitress. She brought the rim of the bottle to her lips and took a massive swing as she continued to listen to the music playing in the background. The youngest Halliwell pulled out her cell phone from her pocket. It was getting late, even for her standards and taste.

Phoebe leaned over to the girl next to her; her best friend, Mary Ann, the fellow sophomore who had supplied her with the fake ID, "I'm out!" She tried to shout over the music as she placed the half empty bottle of beer on the table top. "Got to split!"

Mary Ann nodded, "See you Monday, Freebe!" She replied with a small smirk as her words slurred together while she spoke. Well, someone had a bit too much to drink and it didn't seem like she was going to stop any time soon.

Phoebe nodded also as she began to make her way to the exit of the club, pushing her way through countless of people who were drinking and smoking. She took a stumble outside coughing, now realizing she would have to walk back home since her ride was still getting wasted.

She rubbed her forehead, hoping no one noticed she was missing from the manor. Prue was visiting from college for a couple of days for spring break, so, of course no one would notice.

Humph… Prue… Little Miss Perfect, head cheerleader, girl friend of the star football player all back in high school. Thank God she barely had to put up with her anymore. Ever since the eldest sister moved out and off to college, things have been looking up Phoebe felt more free without Prue's watchful eye constantly watching over her like a hawk.

Phoebe stuffed her hands in her pockets of her black jacket as she continued to walk. It would be a while before she would reach the manor. However, this already seemed to be a nice peaceful walk. It was relaxing.

**888**

Back at the manor, Prue Halliwell tossed and turned in her uneasy sleep. Her slender body was tangled by the bedsheets and most of her pillows were thrown upon the floor. In moments, she was sitting up, breaking out in a cold sweat. Something wasn't right. Chills ran up and down her spine. Her stomach turned and tied itself into tight knots.

She untangled herself free from the sheets and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Prue stood u and exited the room, determined to shake this bad feeling away from her system.

Prue entered the bathroom. Her slender hand turned the facet, allowing the water to fall free between her fingers as she splashed her face a couple of times. Seconds later, she dried up with a fluffy white towel.

She left the bathroom and peeked into her younger sister, Piper's room. A small smile came to her face as she watched her sleep. Great to see someone enjoying a pleasant night's worth of rest. She carefully closed the door and headed down the hall; towards Phoebe's room. Truth be told, the two sisters didn't stand on firm ground. They had many arguments and didn't see eye to eye very well most of the time, but the love was still there. Somewhere.

She silently turned the doorknob of Phoebe's room and gave the door a gentle push. A look of puzzlement appeared on her face as her smile disappeared. The room was empty. Perhaps Prue wasn't the only Halliwell sister who couldn't sleep well. Knowing Phoebe, she was probably downstairs fixing herself a snack or maybe even watching some television.

Prue turned on her heel to head downstairs herself. She was going to join her youngest sister and, if she was lucky, enough, have a bit of a small talk before dozing off to sleep on the couch in the living room.

There was just one small problem: Phoebe wasn't downstairs. She wasn't in the kitchen fixing anything to eat. She wasn't in the living room watching television. She wasn't sleeping in her bedroom. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. God, not this again. Phoebe probably snuck out earlier in the night when they all were asleep.

Prue shook her head lightly. Honestly, was that girl ever going to learn that actions had consequences? Apparently, she wasn't going to learn any time soon. She picked up the phone and began to dial Phoebe's number.

**888**

The high pitched ringing coming from her pocket made Phoebe jump up. Her heart pounded against her chest as she pulled out the phone. She could instantly guess who is was, "God damnit." She swore under her breath as she answered it, "Hello?"

"Phoebe." The voice replied.

Prue.

"Where are you? Why aren't you home?" Prue began to question. "Do you know what time it is?"

"You want to play twenty questions?" Phoebe coldly remarked.

"I'm serious." Her eldest sister replied.

"I went to study at Mary Ann's." She lied. "Grams said it was alright. We lost track of time."

"Phoebe, I watched you go to your room and I stayed up talking with Grams." Prue remarked. "Where are you?" She repeated her question.

Busted Phoebe thought to herself. Why did Prue have to ruin everything? Why couldn't she just stay at that college of hers? Why did she have to come back? "Cool down, alright? I'm walking home. I can see the manor from here."

"Why are you even away from the manor-" Phoebe hung up the phone, killing the line. She shook her head, tucking the phone away in her pocket once again.

**888**

"Phoebe." Prue hissed. This wasn't over. She stormed out of the manor and onto the front yard. If Phoebe was as close as she claimed to be, then Prue should be able to see her also, right? Right, she watched Phoebe walk up the drive way.

"Where were you?" Prue asked once more, demanding an answer from her younger sister.

"At a party." Phoebe replied in a mumble. "Alright? You got your answer. Just, don't tell Grams, please?"

Prue scoffed, "Don't tell Grams? You're kidding, right?" She remarked. "I'm telling her first thing in the morning. Get to bed."

"Damnit." She murmured, entering the manor, Prue followed right behind her. "Can I ask you why you're even up?"

"I couldn't sleep." Prue snapped. "Why? Otherwise you would have gotten away with tonight without anyone ever knowing?"

"Shut up." Phoebe replied as she began to walk up the stairs.

**888**

The following morning, Phoebe had slept in as if she really didn't care what Prue would actually tell Grams or not. For all she cared, Prue could have straight out made up some bogus story that really didn't happen at all. It wasn't like this situation never happened before. Prue ratted her out plenty of times before in the past. This time was no different.

Prue had been up for a while, helping Piper cook breakfast in the kitchen. Grams was currently upstairs taking what sounded to be a very important phone call. Prue had answered the ringing phone, but quickly handed over to Grams who went upstairs to handle it.

"Do you think Phoebe would like her eggs sunny side up or scrambled?" Piper asked, holding an egg in each hand as she turned her back on the stove to face her elder sister.

"Scrambled." Prue remarked. "Just like her head."

Here we go again. Piper sighed. There were moments where she hated being the middle child and this was pretty much clearly one of those moments. She glared at Prue, "Come on. Give Phoebe a break. She already has it rough as it is." She replied.

"Sure." Prue mumbled. "Of course she does."

"Prue." Piper said sternly. "Honestly, why are you so hard on her?"

"because, Piper, she's a screw up." Prue answered. "She's hanging around the wrong type of people who are influencing her badly. She doesn't see any of that. I'm just looking out for her." She stated firmly.

"Yeah, you're literally ruling with an iron fist." Piper mumbled as she cracked the eggs open over the frying pan. "Let her experience-"

"Piper."

"She'll learn from it."

"Girls, please stop your bickering." Grams had made her entrance into the kitchen. She was rubbing her forehead, "Where's Phoebe? Is she still sleeping?"

"Yeah." Piper quickly replied before Prue could make a witty remark. "She's still asleep, Grams."

"Who was on the phone?" Prue asked.

Grams sighed lightly, "Mary Ann's mother. You two knew Mary Ann, right? Phoebe's friend?"

"Can't say I do." Prue replied.

Piper, on the other hand, nodded. "Yeah, I've seen her on campus with Phoebe a few times."

"Well, you know the type of people Phoebe gets involved with." Grams began. "It turns out that Mary Ann went to a party last night with drinking and smoking. She was part of an accident, a car accident. Everyone in the car was drunk or high or whatever you kids call it these days."

"Oh no…" Piper mumbled. "Did anything happen?"

"Mary Ann's in the hospital in stable condition." Grams answered. "Luckily all she did was break her arm and a leg. Things could have been much worse."

Prue nodded slightly, "Grams, let me tell Pheebes, alright?"

Grams started at her eldest granddaughter, "Why Pruedence? Is there something you know? Phoebe wasn't at the party was she?"

That moment, Prue felt her heart skip a beat. She could easily rat Phoebe out right now. Instead, she shook her head, "Of course not. She knows better." No, Phoebe would already have enough problems knowing her best friend was in the hospital. "I just want to inform her."

It took a second or two, but Grams finally did nod in approval.

**888**

Slowly, Prue began to head upstairs to the bedrooms. She didn't want to wake Phoebe up in such a way as in giving her awful news. She knew Phoebe would be in a bitter mood all day. Prue stopped at the top of the stairs. Was this some sick way of saying 'I told you so' to somebody? True, Phoebe and her rarely saw eye to eye, but they were sisters. They really didn't hate each other. They simply disliked one another personality traits.

Hopefully, Prue wouldn't allow that to distract her now. Sure, she was basically going to tell her 'I told you so,' but in a manner where Phoebe could see that Prue was trying to be a protective older sister.

She opened the door to her youngest sister's room and peeked inside. Phoebe was curled up in the middle of the bed, covers over her head. Prue took a deep steady breath as she walked over to the edge of the bed. Her stomach began to tie itself into many knots as she sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Phoebe." She said softly, shaking her young sister's shoulder gently. "Wake up, Pheebes."

"Whadda want?" Phoebe mumbled harshly. I mean, she had gone to sleep a few hours ago and it was currently very early. What would Prue want anyways? Did she already tell Grams and wanted to gloat about it?

Prue sighed lightly, "You need to wake up, Pheebes. Mary Ann's in the hospital."

At that instant, Phoebe sat up, staring at Prue wide eyed. Her stomach lunged itself deep within her throat. "What did you say?" She demanded, forgetting every ounce of hate she had towards her 'perfect' eldest sister. She was praying to God that she had misunderstood Prue. There was no way that she did hear right; no way possible.

"Mary Ann's in the hospital." Prue repeated, frowning lightly as Phoebe began to shake her head. "She's in very stable condition, Pheebes. You don't need to worry."

"How did this happen?" Phoebe questioned. She could feel her whole body shaking. This wasn't pleasant news to wake up to.

A small sigh escaped Prue as she began to explain, "Mary Ann left the party drunk with a few other people. They got into an accident. Mary Ann broke an arm and a leg, but other than that, she's fine."

Phoebe ran her hands through her long stands of hair as she stared down at her lap.

"I didn't tell Grams you went to that party." Prue added.

"Why?" Phoebe remarked. "It's a perfect way to bust my ass and you seem to enjoy running my life."

Prue looked up towards her, not really believing what she was hearing, "Is that what you think? Phoebe, I only want what's best for you and Piper. I'm not trying to ruin anyone's life." She pointed out. "Ever since Mom died, I've always tried to do what's best for you."

Once more, Phoebe's gaze fell back to her lap.

"Just thank God you had enough common sense to leave that party when you did on foot." Prue added. "You could have easily been in that accident. We could have lost you. I could have lost you." She could feel hot stinging tears spring to her eyes.

Phoebe looked up at Prue shaking her head. She had a hard time believing what she just hear, what she just did; she made Prue cry. "No, Prue…" She mumbled. "Please don't cry." She wrapped her arms around her sister's neck. Phoebe could feel tears come to her own eyes, "I love you."

"Me too." Prue replied, returning her younger sister's hug.

"I'm sorry for being so stupid lately." Phoebe admitted. This whole experience was like a slap in the face.

"You just need to get use to the fact that things have consequences." Prue murmured, pulling back to stare at her. "Luckily nothing happened to you, Pheebes."

"Yeah." Phoebe mumbled.

"Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital to visit Mary Ann." Prue promised.

**The End**


End file.
